big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 9: Twisting Battle
'Big Brother 9 '''is the ninth season in the Big Brother longterm series. It's a completely newbie-cast, meaning no veterans. It's currently in progress. Development Following the Big Brother 8 finale, production announced a renewal for two more seasons and a spinoff. Small things like the cast amount, hints towards the twist, and the higher prize money were delivered occasionally. Once official work began, casting was opened and eventually a house tour was released, a first for the series. It was also announced that the YouTube series would continue for fans of the series. Twists/Changes * '''Have-Nots - '''A reoccurring twist from past seasons where 4 houseguests are selected weekly by the HOH or decided in a competition to become Have-Nots and must eat slop along with sleep in a very uncomfortable room. This also includes the Curfew twist. This twist forces the Have-Nots to not speak past 8PM EST and until 7AM EST. Have-Nots this summer will last much longer. * '''Jury of 9 - '''Due to 16 houseguests being cast, the jury will be a jury of 9 rather than 7, 10, or anything more or less. Along with this, the cast amount has been decided to stay at a consistent 16 from here on out. * '''Bigger Prize Money - '''This season would feature a whopping 1.5k winner prize since it will be the longest season to date. *'Battle of the Block - 'A twist where two HOHs were crowned; each HOH nominated two HouseGuests for eviction. The nominated HouseGuests battled for safety in the Battle of the Block competition where the winning pair was safe and the HOH who nominated them was dethroned. *'Topsy Turvy - '''A unique twist where if the Power of Veto was used on a nominee, the nominee saved would select a replacement, rather than then current HOH. This twist sets backdoors as a higher possibility and gives the nominees a chance to flip the week around. Houseguests Competition History Game History Week 1 At the 2-night premiere, the audience was hinted as to what twist would overtake this season. This season, only eight entered the house immediately while the other eight entered on the second night. On the first night, La'Queena dropped in, hinting towards the twist once more. All eight houseguests entered the movie-themed backyard. The competition was "BB Movie Premiere". The houseguests had to balance on city-themed window tops, being the last one standing would win them the first Head of Household. The competition proved to be difficult, with many houseguests falling quickly. Near the final three, La'Queena announced that whoever fell next would automatically get 100 robux. Bre took no chance, and fell immediately, winning 100 robux. Mary was able to survive the longest, becoming the FIRST HOH of the summer! They were gathered in the living room, where it was revealed another group of houseguests would enter tomorrow, and another HOH will be crowned. The next day, eight new houseguests entered, and the twist was revealed as the BOTB, Battle of the Block. This twist would force the house to crown two new HOH's weekly and nominate four houseguests at the nomination ceremony. Following that, a secondary competition would play out where the nominees would battle each other in duos to dethrone the HOH that nominated them and gain immunity. The HOH competition was "Farmer Abduction". The houseguests would have to balance on their wood pole the longest, avoiding abduction from the aliens. No money prize was offered but it was an intense balance. In the end, Spaniel came out on top, becoming Head of Household. Following the HOH competition, it was also revealed that the HOH's would share a dual HOH room until one is dethroned. At the first nomination ceremony, Mary nominated Daisy and Hardcore while Spaniel nominated Hitoka and Cazology. The nominees headed to the backyard to play in the first ever BOB competition. The competition was called, "Lucky Matchers". The goal was simple, matching your partners block platforms to yours without knowing what they put. Daisy and Hardcore proved to be in it to win it, matching 4 blocks and winning the BOB, dethroning Mary. Following that, Spaniel named Garman, Yiza, Misha, and Cazology as the Have-Nots. At the POV picking, the houseguests were left with a surprise message. This year would feature a new twist called "Topsy Turvy" where if the POV is used, the nominee saved will decide who will take their place. Spaniel, Caz, Hitoka, Garman, Yiza, and Viola played in the POV competition. The competition was called "Smart Racers". The houseguests had to search in a race track for letters to spell out a word. Caz spelled out the longest word, thus winning the POV. He saved himself, and made it known that Keesha was targeting him, so he picked her a a replacement. At the eviction, Keesha was evicted 9-2, becoming the first houseguest evicted. Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Category:Seasons